What's a Boy To Do?
by XxKioraxX
Summary: Leon likes Cloud. Cloud likes Leon. Will either of them get the courage to tell the other how he feels? Or will Riku have to interfere?


A/N: This is my first LeonxCloud fic, so please be nice. Depending on how many reviews I get, I might make this into a series fic, but it depends on how people like it. So PLEASE REVIEW!! Hope you enjoy!

WARNINGS: Language, and Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Leon or Cloud (unfortunately). Or any other Kingdom Hearts characters in this story.

WHAT'S A BOY TO DO?

Cloud didn't even know why he really bothered. After all, his life was already miserable. What could make it worse? He lived a normal life, went to the local high school, had a few good friends, all of the teachers liked him. So why as his life always miserable? Cloud blamed it all on Squall, better call me Leon or you'll get your head shoved down a toilet, Leonhart What made matters worse however, is that after one fateful summer, Cloud came back to school to realize that the cold-hearted brunette was, for lack of a better word, hot. It took Cloud a while to realize his feelings, but after he did, everything seemed to get worse for the poor little blond. He was already teased because of his blond hair that stuck up unnaturally, and his feminine figure. Now he was teased because he could usually be found trying to talk to Leon, and every time he tried it ended badly. So on one beautiful spring day, when Cloud woke to a feeling that _something_ was going to happen, he seriously debated on whether or not to even go to school. But after numerous minutes of silent debate, the smell of his mother's prize-winning pancakes filled the room and Cloud decided he could at least give the day a shot.

After he had gotten dressed, Cloud bounded down the stairs, a plate of his mother's pancakes sat waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Morning mom. Thanks for breakfast."

"It's no trouble at all Cloud, after all, I want to make sure you get some meat on your bones. I don't know _how _you can stay so skinny." His mother, Aerith, said.

Cloud ate his pancakes in silence, he was used to getting this talk in the morning or at other mealtimes, and his best approach was keeping as quiet as possible so she couldn't nag him more than necessary. He loved his mother dearly, but after getting these talks for almost 8 years, they got really tiring really quickly.

Cloud stood and took his plate to the sink. After kissing his mom on the cheek and gathering his school stuff, he headed out the door, preparing himself for the day ahead.

"Oh Cloudy-pie!!"

Cloud turned, dreading the voice that was speaking to him from across the classroom.

"Good morning Tifa."

"Oh Cloud, I was looking all _over_ for you this morning, did you get here late?"

"No."

"Oh...wanna have lunch with me today?! _Please?_"

He looked down at the pleading eyes of the young, black haired woman. Though she was the only person in the school who had a crush, or even seemed to _like_ the blond, he didn't have the same feeling towards her. He had told her this many times, but that didn't stop her from being a constant pain.

"...Maybe"

"YAY!!"

Thankfully at that moment, the bell signaling the beginning of class rang and Tifa was forced to retire to her seat in the back of class. Luckily, Cloud sat in the second row. As the last students in class trickled in, Cloud noticed that Leon was no where to be seen.

"Good morning class." Their teacher, Mr. Dincht said.

The class quieted down and the lesson began.

About half way through the class, the door banged open and non-other than Leon himself strolled into the classroom. Unfortunately for Cloud, the sound of the door banging open caused him to drop most of his textbook on the floor, as he leaned over in his seat in attempt to pick them up, he fell out and landed with a bang on the cold tile. Even more unfortunate for Cloud was that in his poor attempt at picking up his books, he missed the fact that Leon was heading down the aisle in which his desk was. Cloud looked up to see Leon's gray eyes peering right back at him, the shadow of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Here, let me help you."

Leon's voice drifted over Cloud like milk over coffee, causing the blond to momentarily stop breathing and also making his heart skip a beat.

"N-no I can take care of it. Y-you really don't have to."

" But I insist."

Leon picked up Cloud's books and laid them gently on the desk. He then surprised everyone in the room by reaching down and pulling Cloud up. The momentary contact with Leon was like an electric shock for Cloud, who blushed, giving him the look of a cherry wearing a blond wig. Leon smirked.

"Better be more careful next time, I may not be here to pick you back up."

Leon dropped Cloud's hands and headed back towards his own seat next to Tifa.

For what seemed like eternity, the classroom was quiet. Eventually, Mr. Dincht cleared his throat and went back to teaching his lesson.

Lunch couldn't come quicker for Cloud, who felt like every minute lasted an hour. When the bell finally rang, Cloud made sure he was the first one out the door.

"So, Leon, what made you help blondi out this morning?"

Leon's best friend, Riku asked, giving the brunette a look that could equal to a mountain lion ready to kill.

"He was in my way, so I helped him up."

"But Leon! You've never done anything thing like what you did _today_ before!" Riku's other best friend Sora piped up.

The trio ate their lunches in silence for a moment, then Sora turned toward Leon, a chesire cat grin on his face.

"Do you like Cloud Leon?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You heard me, do you like Cloud? As in crush-like?"

"Sora, that has got to be one of the most _stupidest _things I've ever heard you say."

"Aww that's cute. You're in denial."

Leon looked over at Riku, who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Could you shut you're loudmouth friend up please?"

"S-sorry Leon, but you gotta admit, that's pretty fucking funny!"

"What's so damn funny about it?" Leon asked through gritted teeth.

"Come on Leon, we're just messing around. You said yourself you don't like him. So why are you getting so angry?"

"I never said I didn't like him, I just said that was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. There's a difference!"

Riku stopped laughing and looked at his best friend.

"Do you mean to tell me that you _do_ like Cloud?"

Leon blushed slightly, turning to face the opposite direction.

"Holy Shit!! You do have a crush on Cloud!!"

"You don't have to be so damn loud about it." Leon mumbled

"How long?" Sora asked

"I'm not entirely sure, about a year I guess."

"A YEAR?!" Sora and Riku yelled in unison "How come you never told us?!"

"Because I didn't want everyone finding out I was..."

"Gay?" Sora finished for him, sipping on a juice box.

"Yeah."

Riku cleared his throat. "How come you haven't told him?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Are you really that thick?" Riku asked looking atthe brunette with a dumbfounded look on his face. "He's liked you for awhile. And he's _always_ trying to talk to you. Haven't you ever noticed before?"

Leon remained silent

"Tell him after school today." Sora said "he likes you, and you like him. What's stopping you?"

Thankfully for Leon, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, so he didn't have to answer Sora's question. He quickly got up and headed for class.

"I think you made him mad Sora." Riku said

"I did not." Sora pouted, "It's true, if two people like each other, they should do something about it, not sit around and wait."

"Sora, that has got to be the smartest thing I've _ever_ heard you say."

"Cloud! Why didn't you eat lunch with me today?!" Tifa complained.

"Because I had something else to do."

"You were avoiding Leon weren't you?"

Cloud blushed.

"Tifa, I have a killer headache, and you're really not helping."

Even though Cloud was usually an easy person to get along with, Tifa was pissing him off more than usual. Especially since Leon had just walked through the door. For the second time that day, Leon did something that Cloud would _never_ expect. As the brunette was passing the blonds desk, he stopped and gave Cloud what looked like a small smile. Cloud once again resumed the cherry complete with wig look, and tried in vain to smile back.

"Cloud?" Leon asked, I hint of shyness in his voice, "Do you think you could maybe meet me after school? There's something I need to ask you."

"S-sure. W-where?"

"By the main entrance?"

"Ok... I-I'll see you after school I guess."

Leon seemed to relax, gave Cloud another small smile and headed back towards his seat.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Leon, who was siting in his seat, looking dreadfully at the clock every few minutes. Fearing what was to come after school.

_What the hell made me say that to him?! I can't believe im actually going to try and confess my feelings._ _It's all Riku and Sora's fault. _

Back at the front of the room, Cloud was having just as many, if not more, worries then Leon.

_What does he want to talk to _me_ for! Ever since we became classmates he's hardly said a word to me. Why did he start now!? Maybe he hates me so much, he's going to embarrass the hell out of me, causing me to transfer to a different school. _

Unfortunately for both boys, the end of school was a mere 5 minutes away.

_Ok, now all you have to do is find Cloud and tell him how you feel, then you can go home and hide in embarrassment for the rest of your high school life._

Leon had rushed out of the classroom at the end of class, hoping to not have to look at Cloud until he had gotten up the courage to tell him. Unfortunately, as Leon was heading toward the main entrance, he found that most of the courage he had gathered up in the time it took him to grab his stuff from his locker, was slowly ebbing away, instead leaving a feeling of panic. He reached the entrance, to find Cloud already there, looking like he might pass out.

"Hey Cloud, are you ok? You don't look so good."

"Uhh..Hi Leon. I feel fine...just..."

"Just what?"

"Nevermind...so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I...well...the thing is..."

Leon found he couldn't finish what we wanted to say, he lost his train of thought as soon as he had seen the blond, and looking into his ocean blue eyes right now really didn't help him either. Instead, he focused on a candy bar wrapper lying on the floor near his feet, trying to get his courage back. As the minutes trickled by, the silence that had grown between the two young men had gotten worse.

"Why doesn't he _say_ anything?! It's not that damn hard!" Riku yelled in desperation.

He and Sora had been watching Leon and Cloud from afar ever since Cloud had arrived at the meeting spot. And Riku was becoming angry.

"Calm down Riku, just give him a minute. I'm sure it's not everyday that Leon confesses his love to a guy."

Riku scowled and continued to watch Cloud and Leon.

"L-Leon? You're not saying anything. Are you sure you wanted to talk to me? I can wait for a better time."

"No, there's something important I need to tell you."

"Ok" Cloud looked down at his sneakers, trying to think of something that could maybe break the silence.

"Cloud I...I..."

Leon trailed off once more, leaving the blond more paranoid than ever.

"So Leon! Have you told Cloud you like him yet?"

Leon turned around with such speed that he tripped over his feet and fell onto Cloud's chest. Both men looked into the face of who had just spoken.

"Riku!! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"No you're not, but I take it from both of your reactions that you haven't told him yet?"

"No you dumb ass, I haven't."

"Oh gee, im _so_ sorry Leon, I thought that after 20 minutes of standing here you would've told him by now. My bad."

Riku strolled away, leaving Leon and Cloud in a state of shock. Leon looked around at Cloud, realizing he was still clutched in the blond's strong arms. He blushed, then sprung free from his grasp, so that he was now looking at him once more.

"Is it true? What Riku said?" Cloud asked in small voice.

"Yeah, it is."

"How long?"

"A while. Look, Cloud, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me and...I got...scared of what your reaction might be if I told you."

Cloud looked up at Leon, noticing that his eyes held affection and longing.

"Oh Leon. I like you to."

For the first time in Cloud's memory, Leon smiled.

"That's good." Leon whispered, lowering his face to Cloud's

Cloud closed his eyes and felt soft lips on his. He sighed in contentment and leaned into the brunettes strong chest. Leon wrapped his arms loosely around Cloud's waist, holding him in place. Much to Cloud's disappointment, Leon broke away, smiling widely.

"Does this mean you want to be with me?"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me again."

A/N: So, there it is, Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
